Dreams & Jealousy
by InsaneProcrastinator007
Summary: "Jeez Austin! What's wrong with you! Ally is your friend!" Austin paced around on the sand muttering to himself. Many people passing by gave him strange glances but he didn't seem to notice. He was too riled up by the fact he was checking Ally out. "She's just wearing a bikini. It's the bikini's fault. If she wasn't wearing that- GOD! Why am I thinking about her naked! Bad Austin!"


**Dreams & Jealousy**

_**This Morning:**_

Austin trapped Ally between his arms, her back against wall. She looked up curiously into Austin's brown eyes. Beads of water trailed slowly down her neck. Her black bikini stuck to her like a second skin. Austin leant forward till their noses were touching slightly. Ally's eyes fluttered shut and she inhaled shakily. Austin's lips caught the droplet of water falling down her neck. Ally gave a faint moan has Austin started kissing his way up her neck. Ally ran her hand through his blonde hair igniting a groan from him. Austin bent in to kiss her lips-

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! _

Austin bolted upright, breathing heavily. His eyes wide with surprise. He didn't know what to do...that was the third dream this week. "Ignore it and it will go away," Austin repeated his mantra but images of Ally in a bikini circled his brain.

_**A few hours later:**_

It was a boiling hot day. The sky was clear of clouds and the sun stalked them all around not leaving them for a second. Sweat dripped from Ally's skin as she stood in the heat. Somehow Austin had convinced her to go to the beach in this weather. The sand was burning her feet as she scampered to the shady parts since her thongs were missing and she didn't want to get sand over all her other shoes.

The beach was slightly packed. Children were running wild, screaming with joy and laughter and the parents chased after them. The other people were either scattered in the water or lying under their umbrellas sunbathing.

"Remind me again why I let you convince me to go to the beach?" Ally asked bemusedly while glaring at Austin.

"Cause I'm adorable and you can't say no to my charming attitude," Austin answered back trying to look innocent, but his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrright" Ally said rolling her eyes ignoring Austin's pout.

They eventually found a nice spot to dump all their stuff. Austin made Ally stick his gigantic bright yellow umbrella into the sand and Austin got out their towels to lay beneath it. Ally's towel had a beautiful piano printed on it and Austin's had zombies walking around on it. Ally laughed at the difference, they had nothing in common besides loving music and even then they still argued.

"Okay Austin, you go do whatever you want and I'm gonna have a nap-," Ally announced and held a hand up to let Austin know she hadn't finished talking, "-and then I'll come into the water with you."

Austin grumbled a bit but ultimately agreed. "How long is your nap gonna be?"

"Hmmm...maybe 20 to 30 minutes," Ally responded after some thought.

"Fine then, I'll find something to entertain myself with," Austin groaned huffily.

"You do that." Ally yawned, shutting her eyes. Ally shifted around in the heat annoyingly. "Gahhhhhh! This stupid weather!" Ally stood up and practically ripped off her shirt over her head and pulled down her shorts. She sat on her towel and wiggled till she got comfortable. Her breathing slowed down and she fell asleep soon after.

Austin stared at Ally, more like he was ogling her. He stood there completely gobsmacked as Ally had stripped down to her bikini and began sleeping in less than 2 minutes.

Austin's mind was blank. The only thought in his brain was: Ally was in a bikini. Not any bikini but the one she was wearing in his dream!

It wasn't very fancy, just a plain black bikini that made her look...less Ally-like. Her legs seemed longer, her skin looked softer and Austin just couldn't stop staring. He tried his best to rip his eyes away from the sight in front of him but there appeared to some type of hypnotism placed upon him. Austin tried shaking out his thoughts.

"Jeez Austin! What's wrong with you! Ally is your friend!" Austin paced around on the sand muttering to himself. Many people passing by gave him strange glances but he didn't seem to notice. He was too riled up by the fact he was checking Ally out. "She's just wearing a bikini. It's the bikini's fault. If she wasn't wearing that- GOD! Why am I thinking about her naked! Bad Austin!" By this point Austin was well aware how crazy he sounded talking to himself.

Austin shrugged off his shirt and walked towards the board shop that was nearby. Austin wandered through the small crowds of people to get to the water. Austin hired a boogie-board, one with a big great white shark's mouth imprint on the board.

Austin swam out to the big waves. He needed to get Ally out of his brain. He was out in the water for what seemed a hour or so.

His energy had wasted and decided it was time to go back to Ally. He walked back to the shore line lazily and a few metres away he saw some girls giggling and waving coyly at him. He started sauntering to them, giving them his best heart-melting smile and wink. Suddenly he stopped walking, his eyes flashed to a ice-cream store further in the distance behind the girls.

Ally stood there talking to some boy. He had mix of shades of brown and blonde in his hair. He standing way too close to Ally to suggest he was there for anything but friendliness.

Austin ignoring the girls, stalked past them and practically sprinted to Ally and the boy. Austin tried his best to seem calm and collected but he saw the boy's hand play with Ally's hair, who was giggling at what he had just said.

"Hey Ally! Who's this?" Austin boomed out, shockingly both Ally and the boy next to her.

"This is Jason. He's in my maths class at school." Ally replied with a bright smile directed at Jason. The acid in Austin's stomach churned in anger. Austin felt his hands began forming tight fist and his eyes narrowed in irritation. Ally being absolutely oblivious to the tension Austin was emitting continued chatting. "Well Jason, this is Austin," Ally commented happily.

Jason trying to be polite stuck his hand out for Austin to shake. Glaring at it slightly he gripped Jason's hand a bit too tightly and gave him a small scowl while Ally was waving at another classmate.

Jason smirked at Austin. "So Ally, you didn't answer my question. What do think about dinner tonight," Jason charmingly asked her, stepping closer till his hands lingered near Ally's.

Ally smiled cutely. "Ah well I promised Dez I'd help out with Austin's new video...but I'm sure we'll finish before night time...right Austin?" Ally asked him.

Austin had the urge to punch Jason in the face. Blood was burning through his veins and the shimmering anger he had before was slowly melting his will-power of staying calm.

Austin gritting his teeth, "Yeah, most likely." Ally shot Austin a concerned yet questioning look, she'd noticed the weird expression when he answered her.

"Cool. I'll pick you up around 7 o'clock tonight," Jason said flashing her a bright smile. He gave Austin a smug look which Ally didn't see and then walked away.

Ally turned to Austin in a flash. "What's with the weird look Austin?" Ally asked not even a minute after Jason left.

"What weird look?" Austin deflected.

"You were smiling weirdly...and you looked constipated when saying it was okay for us to finish early on Dez's video," Ally said staring at Austin confused.

"I didn't look constipated," Austin muttered back. "Let's head back. I'll walk you home, I don't feel like staying here...too hot."

"Now you see my logic!" Ally mumbled loudly causing Austin to grin.

Austin and Ally grabbed their stuff and dawdled back to Ally's house. They finally reached Ally's house and Austin couldn't handle not knowing anything about this 'Jason' character. Austin tried to wait patiently for Ally to start talking about her date but she never did. Austin eventually burst a couple a seconds after they reached Ally's house.

"Who's Jason? Why have I never heard of him? Why is he taking you what on a date?" Austin let out a barge of questions in one breath. Austin tried not to look too interested but after the string of questions he wasn't sure how he could plead innocent.

"Date? I'm not going out with him Austin," Ally looked at Austin strangely.

"...Then why are you meeting him for dinner?" It was Austin's turn to look confusedly at Ally.

"I got stuck tutoring him for maths because he's failing. We were just working out times that we both were free," Ally explained slowly to Austin.

"Oh!...oh," Austin mumbled stupidly not glancing anywhere near Ally. A thought sped into Ally's mind as she scrutinised his face and the fact he wouldn't look at her.

"OH. MY. GOSH." Ally stared cheekily at Austin. "You were jealous weren't you?!"

Austin could feel his cheeks heat up, "Pffft no! Jeez Ally why would you think that?"

"Austin got jealous! Austin got jealous!" Ally began chanting whilst dancing around him and Austin's face got redder.

From a distance Trish and Dez shook their heads.

"50 bucks they start dating my the end of the month."

"Nah 50 bucks they start by the end of the week"

"Deal." They shook each others hand and strolled towards the arguing pair.

**REVIEW!**

**Hey guys tell me what you thought and any other 'Austin & Ally' oneshots you would like to see!**

**This one was kind of a continuation of 'Busted!' but it also wasn't...if that makes any sense xD**

**Also check out 'Airports & Hoodies'**

**Enjoy & Cheers!**


End file.
